1. FC Korinth
1.FC Korinth was founded on the 21st of October 2006, by owner and manager Per Pedersen, after one year of building stadium, finding players, coaches and all kind of other staff to run a footballclub. Just a few days before the first match, our stadium: Hillside Arena was ready. The club started in the Danish 9th division, where we on the 22nd of october played our first match, a 4-0 victory against Ø-holdet. About the club owner Per Pedersen: Born: 1958 Previous/other manager jobs: 2 seasons as manager for a Hattrick team, no results 2 seasons(season 8 and 9) TM-National coach of Tunisia qualification to "African cup of Nations" played 18 matches: 8 won , 3 drawn , 7 lost League Results: Season 04: no 03 in 9th division 20 played 12 won 03 draws 05 defeats (promoted) Season 05: no 02 in 8th division 34 played 18 won 08 draws 08 defeats (promoted) Season 06: no 01 in 7th division 34 played 23 won 06 draws 05 defeats (promoted) Season 07: no 01 in 6th division 34 played 20 won 06 draws 08 defeats (promoted) Season 08: no 03 in 5th division 34 played 17 won 10 draws 08 defeats Season 09: no 02 in 5th division 34 played 21 won 04 draws 09 defeats (promoted) Season 10: no 08 in 4th division 34 played 15 won 08 draws 11 defeats Season 11: no 16 in 4th division 04 played 00 won 01 draws 03 defeats (runnig season) Cup Results season 04: not in competition season 05: out in round 1 season 06: out in round 1 season 07: out in round 2 season 08: out in round 4 season 09: out in round 2 season 10: out in round 8(clubrecord) season 11: no draw yet Friendly leagues OLD TM Championship: no. 4(of 6) Efterårscup: no. 2(of 4) DACHSHUNDS LEAGUE third edition: no. 9(of 10) U-22 championship 4. division: no. 3(of 5) Stars from own Youth Academy Boje H. Hansen Niels Jensen Player of the season Season 04: Ole Bruhn, av. rat. 7,20 Season 05: P. V. Johansen, av. rat, 6,39 Season 06: P. V. Johansen av. rat. 6,27 Season 07: Alexander Gravesen, av. rat. 6,28 Season 08: Gazanfar Aslanov, av. rat. 7,27(clubrecord) Season 09: Gazanfar Aslanov, av. rat. 7,09 Season 10: Gazanfar Aslanov, av. rat. 6,65 Season 11: Michael Hedegård av. rat 8,00(Running) Top goalscorer of the season Season 04: Agner Jungqvist 5 goals Season 05: Jesper Diedrichsen 14 goals Season 06: Jesper Diedrichsen 16 goals Season 07: Jesper Diedrichsen 11 goals Season 08: Gazanfar Aslanov 24 goals(clubrecord) Season 09: Michael Astrup 17 goals Season 10: Gazanfar Aslanov 14 goals Season 11: Robert Williams 2 goals(Running) Player Awards Sæson 08: Gazanfar Aslanov player of the year in 5. division group 10 Sæson 09: Gazanfar Aslanov player of the year in 5. division group 10 First Team GK Torben Hemmet DR Kristoffer Hertz DL Michael Hedegård DC Severi Hörkkö DC Iver Hede DMC Poul "Blondie" Rød MR Christian Hansen ML Robert Williams OMC Gjorgji Vrskovski FC Mohammad "Ironman" Al Assas FC Vilhelm Svansøe the first team on the 7th of mai, season 11 Previous Starplayers Gazanfar "The Aviator" Aslanov National Players Mohammad "Ironman" Al Assas Playing for Records in 1.FC Korinth League matches without defeat(running): 1 from 4/5 until 4/5 2008 League matches without defeat: 19 from 1/8 until 19/9 2007 Biggest League match win: 16-2 against Odense Boldklub home 3/10 2007 in division 5 Biggest League match defeat: 0-4 against Halskov United 20/1 2008 in division 5 spectators: 17.988 against Enghaven IF 4. division Most expensive player bought: M. Al Assas, 79.198.577 on NT sale. Most expensive player sold: G. Aslanov 143.090.321 to A.C. Tuareg(ESP) Flag Collection Countries flags of opponent clubs in friendly matches(hoover the mouse over the flag to see the country name) Flags of players that have played for the club: {| width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="3" style="background:#CCFFCC; border-style:solid; border-width:2px; border-color:#000000; " | valign="top" style="padding: 0; margin:0;" | Goals for season 11 As we have said goodbye to two profiles in our team, Astrup og Aslanov, the club have been out to buy reinforcements on several positions. We have bought: Vrskovsky(Macedonia)(OMC), De Wael(Belgium)(FC), Hemmet(GK), Assersen(DMC reserve) and Klevenfeldt(DR). with these reinforcements and a raise in performance from the rest of our players, we hope to be able to end in the top 4 this season. Expectations on the pitch: A. Top 4 in the league, competing for promotion. B. Cup: Victories against lower ranged teams. C. more stabile performances. Expectations off the pitch: A. Upgrading the Youth Academy(running). B. Upgrading the training ground(running). C. Upgrading the stadium facilities where it is needed. Category:Football Clubs Category:Danish Football Clubs